1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a film pattern, a device, a method of manufacturing the same, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a method of forming devices having wires such as electronic circuits and integrated circuits, for example, a photolithography method is widely used. In the photolithography method, a wire pattern of a thin film is formed by applying a photosensitive material called a resist on a substrate on which a conductive film is applied in advance, illuminating and developing a circuit pattern, and etching the conductive film in accordance with the resist pattern. The photolithography method requires large-scaled apparatuses such as a vacuum apparatus, an exposing apparatus and complex processes. In addition, since use-efficiency of materials is merely a low percentage, most the materials must be wasted, so that there is a problem of a high production cost.
On the other hand, there is proposed a method of forming a wire pattern on a substrate by using a liquid droplet ejecting method of ejecting a liquid material in droplets from a liquid droplet ejecting head, that is, a so-called inkjet method (for example, see JP-A-11-271753). In the inkjet method, a wire pattern forming ink, that is, a functional liquid where conductive particles such as metal particles are dispersed is directly disposed in a pattern on the substrate, and after that, a thermal treatment and a laser illumination are performed, so that the pattern is converted into a conducive film pattern of a thin film. According to the inkjet method, since a photolithography process is unnecessary, the processes can be remarkably simplified, and an amount of used raw materials can be reduced.
In a case where a film pattern is formed on the substrate by using the inkjet method, in order to prevent ink from spreading, a barrier structure called a bank is formed. As a material for the bank, an organic material (a polymer material such as acryl resin, polyimide resin, olefin resin, and melamine resin) has been used. However, in order to form the wires or the like, a high temperature baking process is required after the inkjet process. Therefore, there are problems of change in colors and thicknesses of the thin film in the banks made of the organic material. In particular, during a process for manufacturing a TFT substrate, since a required baking temperature exceeds a thermal-resistant temperature of the organic material, the aforementioned problems are more serious.